The long-term objective of this proposal is to develop a high-reliability centrifugal blood pump for short- to medium-term use. The principal application will be in cardiopulmonary bypass. Specific aims are to design a low hemolysis, non-thrombogenic magnetic drive coupling and to implement a current to RPM control algorithm, eliminating the need for a flowmeter. Successful execution of this design will greatly reduce the flow sensitivity to downstream pressure fluctuations. A magnetic coupling will be designed to deliver a flow of 4 LPM against a maximum downstream pressure of 350 mmHg. Pump performance will be evaluated for hemolysis using bovine blood and will be compared to baseline data on commercial pumps. The pump control strategy will be implemented using a PC. Potential blood-compatible wear-resistant coatings will also be screened for further biocompatibility testing in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A low-cost injection moldable disposable pump demonstrating blood compatibility and eliminating the need for a flowmeter has the potential to capture a significant share of the $20 million disposable CPB pump market.